Stab 6: GHOSTFACE RETURNS
by MiGZ421
Summary: Ghostface returns in this sixth installment of the STAB franchise, I don't want any bad comments regarding the opening, ENJOY READING!


FADE IN:

ON A RINGING TELEPHONE.

(A girl picks it up… SHERRIE MARCONI a girl no older than seventeen, a pretty face yet an arrogant girl puts the cordless phone next to her ear.)

[SHERRIE]

Hello.

[MAN]

Hello.

[SHERIE]

Uh, yes?

[MAN]

Who is this?

[SHERRIE]

Who are you calling for?

(At this point, she stands up, the camera zooms out to se her living room and it follows her as she walks to the kitchen.)

[MAN]

Who am I speaking to?

(Sherrie was annoyed at this.)

[SHERRIE]

Wrong number.

(She presses the off on the phone and continues to walk to the kitchen and where her friend TRUDIE JENNINGS a sweet and innocent girl is sitting on the dining room table, looking down on her phone, Trudie looks at Sherrie as she goes to the sink.)

[TRUDIE]

Who's that?

[SHERRIE]

Oh, nobody.

[TRUDIE]

Did you pick a movie?

[SHERRIE]  
>Yeah, we're gonna go<p>

scary, SAW IV

(Trudie's face looked disgusted.)

[TRUDIE]

Ugh, I saw that in

theaters it sucks

it's not scary, it's

gross, I hate all that

torture porn shit.

[SHERRIE]

Like I know how you really

feel.

(Sherrie pulls a butcher knife from the knife rack and starts spinning it in her hands.)

[SHERRIE]

Well I like Jigsaw I

think he kills people

very creatively.

[TRUDIE]

But he doesn't give

a shit who dies and

there's no character

development, there's

just body parts

whipping and bloods

spilling, Blugh!

(Sherrie returns the knife to the rack and looks at Trudie while texting.)

[SHERRIE]

Who are you texting?

[TRUDIE]

I have a facebook stalker,

he keeps sending me messages.

[SHERRIE]

Yeah, like what?

[TRUDIE]

Just stuff, like "Hey",

"What's up", "You're hot",

"I wanna kill you"

[SHERRIE]

So delete him!

[TRUDIE]

I did but he keeps hacking

his way back in.

[SHERRIE]

Soooo report him.

(Trudie looks up at Sherrie with a flirty look.)

[TRUDIE]

He is really hot though,

you wanna see?

(Sherrie giggles and walks beside Trudie. Sherrie shows her the picture and she recognizes it instantly.)

[SHERRIE]

That's Channing Tatum.

[TRUDIE]

(rolls her eyes.)

It is not, is it?

[SHERRIE]

Those are his Abercrombie

days, you are being punk'd.

(The Phone rings.

{RING! RING!}

Sherrie picks it up.)

[SHERRIE]

Hello?

[MAN]

Who is this?

[SHERRIE]

A more impatient version of

the person you just spoke to.

[MAN]

I'm sorry, you don't have to

be a bitch about it.

[SHERRIE]

Of course I don't, eat me.

[MAN]

YOU HANG UP ON ME I'LL CUT

THROUGH YOUR NECK UNTIL I

CAN FEEL BONE!

(Sherrie's eyes widened with shock, Trudie was alarmed by this.)

[TRUDIE]

Who is it?

(Sherrie hands over the phone to her.)

[SHERRIE]

It's for you.

(Trudie puts it next to her ear.)

[TRUDIE]

Hello?

[MAN]

Who's this?

[TRUDIE]

It's Trudie, who's this?

[MAN]

This is the last person

you're gonna see alive!

(Sherrie cuts in.)

[SHERRIE]

It's a prank, hang up.

(She hangs up.)

[TRUDIE]

Why'd you hand the phone to

me?

[SHERRIE]

You're the one with the stalker.

(Trudie stands up from her chair.)

[TRUDIE]

Are the doors locked?

[SHERRIE]

Don't freak out.

(Trudie walks to the front door, Then the phone rings again, the girls are really terrified now.)

[TRUDIE]

Let it ring.

(Sherrie pressed the "talk" button on the phone and placed it on the table faced-down.)

{BZZZZZT!}

(Trudie's phone vibrated, she checked it.)

[TRUDIE]

It's from STALKERboy he says

answer the phone.

[SHERRIE]

For God's sake, Trudie,

it's a joke, it's probably

Lexy or Karen.

Where you going?

[TRUDIE]

To make sure the front door is locked.

{DING DONG!}

(The doorbell rang and the two girls shrieked.

Sherrie took a step near the door, then Trudie's hand blocks her.)

[TRUDIE]

No! Don't open it!

[SHERRIE]

You're overreacting.

(Trudie sighs. Sherrie continues her way to the door.)

[SHERRIE]

It's a joke, Trudie,

somebody made a dumb

profile, they're just

trying to scare you.

[TRUDIE]

Wait! Who is it?

(No answer.)

[TRUDIE]

I said, Who is it?

(She drops her hand in a form of "I'm sick of this" gesture.)

[TRUDIE]

Let's call the cops!

{BZZZZZZZTTT!}

(Trudie's phone vibrated. She looked at it.)

[TRUDIE]

He dared you to open

the door.

(Sherrie unbolts the door.)

[TRUDIE]

No, Sherrie, Don't!

No don't, I'm scared!

[SHERRIE]

It could be anyone we know,

Lisa, Bailey, Wayne or the

hopeful longshot Channing

Tatum.

(Sherrie pulls the door open as Trudie jolts, That's odd, nobody's here, Sherrie walks past the front door to the front porch, the camera cuts to the exterior of the house showing Sherrie checking both left and right, then back to the interior of the house.)

[SHERRIE]

There's nobody out here.

(Trudie sighs again.)

{BZZZZZT!}

(It rang again. Trudie looked at it and looked at Sherrie with a sign of confusion.)

[SHERRIE]

What does it say?

[TRUDIE]

It says, "I'm not outside,

I'm right beside you."

(At that point, Ghostface jumps from beside Trudie and Stabs her in the chest.)

[SHERRIE]

Ahhh! TRUDIE!

(Ghostface removes the knife from Trudie's chest, and looked at Sherrie, as Trudie's body slumps on the floor.

Sherrie, turns her back to run outside the door but then ANOTHER Ghostface appears and slashes her throat.)

[SHERRIE]

Oouughh!

(Sherrie holds her neck as massive amounts of blood stains her shirt. The killer menacingly wipes his knife clean and runs away from the scene. Sherrie, keeps on gasping for air, she slowly slides down the corner of the door frame, her grip on her neck loosens and her eyes slowly close.)

(Then a scream is heard as the title zooms out.

STAB

Then a flash then it read:

STAB 6)


End file.
